Vagal nerve stimulation (VNS) is an FDA-approved therapy in reducing the frequency of seizures that are refractory to antiepileptic medication. Clinical studies have concluded that VNS therapy is both safe and effective in controlling seizures. Cyberonics, Inc. of Houston, Tex. has manufactured a VNS device that has been marketed.